


Three heartbeats

by JenJo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Anonymous on tumblr: Jaykara pregnancy! You know like finding out telling the other giving birth!





	Three heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr:  
> Jaykara pregnancy! You know like finding out telling the other giving birth! 
> 
> and it.... grew?  
> I figure this will have three parts.  
> Part two will be them telling their family and friends.  
> Part three will be meeting the child.

It was two past three in the morning, and Kara woke from a nightmare.

Her breathing was coming in short bursts, barely enough to help.

She looked at Jason, who, for once, was sound asleep.

Kara closed her eyes, focusing on listening to the sound of Jason breathing.  _ In, out, in, out. _

It wasn’t helping her to calm down, so she listened instead to their heartbeats. Jason’s was smooth, slow, the kind you get during deep sleep.

Kara’s was still thumping, trying to fight enemies that didn’t exist outside of the nightmare.

And that was when Kara heard a third heartbeat.

One of the things about their home was that the walls had been lined so as to keep out the noise from outside. So the third heartbeat meant that there was someone else inside the house.

She sat up in the bed, careful not to wake Jason, and used her x-ray vision to find the intruder. 

_ The house is empty, they must be able to block my vision. _

Kara got out of the bed, hovering just above the ground so as to not make any noise. She searched each room, looking for the source of the third heart beat. 

Five minutes later, and Kara had not found the source. She sat down in their lounge area, frowning.

“Kara, what are you doing?”

She looked up at Jason, who was leaning in the doorway to their bedroom. He had obviously gotten straight out of bed and looked for her.

Kara sighed, pointing at her ears. “I can hear a third heart beat, but there’s no one else in this house.”

Jason’s stance immediately went into “ready mode”. “Are you sure?”

“X ray and visual confirmation,” she nodded, ticking off on her fingers as she went. 

Jason looked confused as he sat on the floor in front of Kara. “The doors are closed, the windows shut, you can’t hear anything outside.”

“I know, but I  _ can  _ hear this third heart beat Jason. It’s…” Kara paused, listening to it. She closed her eyes as she focused in on the sound. “It’s faint. It isn’t as strong as yours or mine, but it’s all I can hear now. I just want to know  _ who  _ it belongs to.”

Kara opened her eyes to find Jason smiling at her.

“What?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Kara, honey, if the only things you can hear are inside this house. And you and I are the only ones inside this house. And you can hear three heartbeats. What do you think that means?”

Kara frowned at Jason. “It is three am, I woke up to a nightmare, and now I’m convinced that there’s an invisible intruder that can mask themselves from my x ray vision in the house. Please just tell me why you’re smiling.”

“Well, for one thing, there’s no intruder.” Jason reached out to hold Kara’s hands. “Have you considered the possibility that the third heartbeat that you’re hearing might be coming from  _ you _ ?”

“I’m not a Time Lord, I’ve only got the one…” Kara trailed off, realising what Jason meant. She immediately shook her head. “No. Impossible.”

“Is it?”

“Impossible Jason.” Kara let go of Jason’s hands, pushing herself up off the floor. “I can’t be pregnant. Kryptonian women don’t get pregnant. Kal was the first natural birth in  _ ages _ .”

Jason continued to sit on the floor, looking up at Kara. “That may have been true for Kryptonian pairings. But I’m not Kryptonian, I’m human.”

“Human  _ plus _ ,” Kara added automatically, before shaking her head again. “No. Impossible.”

“Impossible?”

“It’s never happened before. No female Kryptonian has been pregnant to a human male.”

“Maybe you’re the first?”

Kara turned her back to Jason, shaking her head again. “No.”

Jason stood up, slowly coming over to put his hands on Kara’s waist. “I’m sorry for suggesting it.”

Kara deflated, turning around so she could wrap her arms around Jason. He immediately shifted his arms to hug her.

“I think the idea of being pregnant scares me,” Kara eventually admitted, looking up at Jason. “I have no one to help me.”

“You have me.” Jason lifted a hand to cup her cheek, Kara leaning into it instantly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” Kara closed her eyes, almost ready to cry. “I’m still scared.”

Jason kissed her forehead. “And I’m still here for you. Come back to bed, we can figure it out in the morning.”

Kara shook her head against Jason’s chest, stepping back and sliding her hands down his arms until she could hold his hands. “No, we can find out right now.”

Jason squeezed her hands. “Your call.”

Kara nodded, taking a deep breath. She could still hear the heartbeat;  _ might as well know for sure. _

Taking one more look at Jason, Kara closed her eyes, before looking down and opening them.

She was glad she was holding onto Jason’s hands, because her legs  _ definitely  _ would have collapsed if she hadn’t of been.

She quickly looked back at Jason, eyes wide.

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant.”

“I’m still scared.”

“I’m still here.”

Kara let go of Jason’s hands to throw her arms around his neck, head resting on his chest, her eyes closed. “This is scary.”

Jason lifted Kara, walking them back to their bed. “Agreed, but we’re together.”

“Together, yes.” Kara dropped her feet onto the bed, letting go of Jason’s neck so that he could get into bed. She lay down, resting on his chest. “You know, when I woke up from my nightmare, I did not expect  _ this _ .”

Kara felt Jason laughing, before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “When I woke up to an empty bed, I  _ definitely  _ didn’t expect this.”

“We can figure out everything after sleep.” Kara reached up to kiss Jason. “Good night, my dear.”

“Sleep well,” Jason smiled, wrapping one arm around Kara’s back and closing his eyes.

Kara listened to his heartbeat and breathing even out, before closing her own eyes. 

She went to sleep listening to the three heartbeats in the room, only one thought on her mind.

_ I’m pregnant.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
